A chart or graph is described in Wikipedia as a type of information graphic or graphic organizer that represents tabular numeric data and/or functions. Charts are often used to make it easier to understand large quantities of data and the relationship between different parts of the data. Charts can usually be read more quickly than the raw data that they come from. They are used in a wide variety of fields, and can be created by hand (often on graph paper) or by computer using a charting application.
Traditional charts use well established and often poorly implemented ways of representing data. Many tools exist to help the user construct very sophisticated representations of data but that sophistication typically results in less meaningful charts. Embodiments of the present invention aim to overcome this problem.
It is known to use charting wizards such as those that are available in Excel and various other systems such as those provided by, for example, IBM. In addition there are multiple Business Intelligence (BI) tools available to users to enable users to analyze data in an attempt to create meaningful feedback. However, as the amount of data increases, so does the complexity of the visual representations created by the analysis of the data. These complex representations can end up swamping parts of the visual representation that is most required and relevant to an end user.
In addition, known systems provide a standardized list of options to all users which the user then must wade through and try and determine which of the options available are most suitable for representing their particular data. This can result in the user mismatching the data being represented with the chosen visual representation so that the resultant representation does not clearly, accurately and succinctly identify any issues with, or convey information about, the data. This can result in the user missing particularly important features of the data due to those features not being represented in the most appropriate manner.
Also, although there are many sophisticated visualization algorithms that do exist and are being developed for specific functions, these algorithms are not provided to a user in a manner that guides the user to easily pick the data to be represented, pick the correct summaries of the data, pick the right dimensions to be represented, pick the right forms of visual representation, or choose unique visual designs to create a collection of visualizations that help someone run their business.
Further, the focus of existing known methods is on providing a single visual design, or type of visual or graphical representation, to represent data. That is, to produce, for example, a single bar graph to be displayed, or a single pie chart to be printed. This is very limiting to a user who may want to show various different aspects of the data in a single document.
Business measures are a well known means of identifying a manageable number of algorithms for which to run a business. However, these business measures merely represent a single dimension of the data, or even only a single number, and so are particularly limiting in respect of the data that they represent. Further, the business measures merely represent data and do not include any further functional capabilities.
R-tree indexing methodologies, as well as other indexing methodologies, are used in conjunction with databases to categorize data and place the data in a hierarchical format. It is known to use self organizing maps to visually represent data. However, self organizing maps can be very difficult and arduous to interpret. Further, ways of organizing, categorizing or structuring self organized maps are required. Also, it has not previously been known to use the indexing methodologies, in particular the R-tree indexing, as a display mechanism on its own.
Various other references to the prior art and its associated problems are made throughout the following description.
The present invention aims to overcome, or at least alleviate, some or all of the mentioned problems, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.